


80's Movie Night with Tony and Rhodey

by SparkleTindi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 80's Movies, Fluff, Mild Civil War Spoilers, My First Work in This Fandom, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title more or less sums it up. Rhodey and Tony watch movies, mostly because Rhodey's worried, but partly because yay watching movies at Tony's house is fun. Post-Civil War, so y'know, read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	80's Movie Night with Tony and Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/gifts).



> Dedicated to Hils because she is an enabler of the first order. <3

Tony was getting ready to head home for the weekend when he heard, “Nah, that’s fine. I’ll just have a quiet weekend here.” The voice was Rhodey’s, and he sounded disappointed. Tony turned right around and went back to be nosy. “Hey, don’t worry about it, man. Family comes first. Have fun.” Rhodey tossed his phone next to him on the sofa and said, “I can see you glowing over there, Mr. Stank.”

“Oh, shut up,” Tony said automatically, coming around to face his friend. “Do my ears deceive me, or did someone just bail on Colonel Rhodes for weekend plans?”

“Yeah, an old friend from the Academy. Wife and kids surprised him with a vacation to Hawaii for his birthday, and I can’t compete with that,” Rhodey said, managing a smile. “Why? You free?”

“Actually, yes,” Tony replied. If it wasn’t, he’d fix it later. “Did you want me for something in particular?”

“At the meeting last week, you said you had every 80’s action movie worth watching,” Rhodey said, eyes glinting. “You ready to put your money where your mouth is?”

“When am I not? That’ll take more than a single night, though,” Tony said, surprised but pleased.

“My room at your place is on the first floor anyway,” Rhodey said. What he _didn’t_ say was that he didn’t want Tony to spend another weekend home by himself, drinking too much and not answering his phone. “Assuming I don’t just save myself the trouble and sleep on the couch.”

“My couch is yours,” Tony said, breaking into one of the few real grins Rhodey had seen in a long time. “We’ll have to make a list, though.”

 

“Damn, Tony,” Rhodey said, staring at a room full of DVD cases, stacked floor-to-ceiling. It was _not_ a small room. “And you didn’t convert it all to digital?”

“I did, but it’s so much more satisfying to look at it like this, isn’t it?” Tony said, going over to one area without hesitation. “80’s is over here.”

“How are these sorted?” Rhodey asked, cocking his head to the side to read the cases. He was a lot steadier on his feet now; practice helped.

“Release year, genre, alphabetical,” Tony said absently, ticking his tongue against the roof of his mouth while he thought. “We’ll make a list of the ones that sound the best, then we’ll throw all the names in a hat and watch ‘em at random, just so we don’t get bored.”

“Sounds good. Where do we begin?”

 

They ended up with more movies than they could possibly get through in a _week_ , let alone a weekend, so retreated back to the living room, with its decadently comfortable sofas and up-to-the-second electronics. Tony had insisted on bringing the DVD cases. “More fun than picking out of a hat, right?”

Rhodey laughed. “Sure, if you’re willing to put ‘em in.”

Tony scoffed. “We’re going to watch the digital versions, _obviously_ , but there’s just something so little-kid about making a pile of DVD cases and picking movies out of them.”

“What’s next, a blanket fort?” Rhodey teased.

“If you want. I’d rather grab a beer and sit on my expensive and _very_ comfortable furniture.”

 

# Friday Night:

Rhodey started off the festivities. “Mad Max, right?” he said, holding up the case.

 “Um, _yeah,”_ Tony said with a laugh, passing his friend a beer. _“_ Both the original and _Beyond Thunderdome_ for damn sure.”

 

 “ _Sudden Impact_ is literally the only Eastwood movie in this pile.”

 “What can I say? I don’t like westerns, and the first Dirty Harry movie was the best. It’s not like we don’t have other movies to watch.”

 

“ _Aliens_?” Tony said. “I mean, it’s horror, but it’s action horror.”

Rhodey snorted. “Only if you don’t make fun of me when I scream.”

“Aw, pooky, I would never.”

 

*in unison* “ _Die Hard_!”

“It’s _totally_ a Christmas movie, though,” Tony added, as if carrying on a previous argument. “It takes place during Christmas, doesn’t it?”

“Not sure if that’s the only criteria, but yeah, sure.”

 

 “What in the hell is _Knightriders?”_ Rhodey asked, pulling out the next case.

 “You know, I have no idea. It looks _preposterous_ , though, so let’s do it.”

Somewhere towards the end of _Knightriders,_ which was indeed preposterous, both Tony and Rhodey fell asleep, the latter properly tucked in on the couch and the former half-upright in a chair.

 

# Saturday:

Rhodey looked over the pile as Tony made them both breakfast.

“Hey, does _Star Wars_ count as an action movie?” he called.

Tony’s voice was sharp. “No. Even if it did, no.”

“Oh. All right then.”Rhodey was taken aback at his friend’s tone, and Tony’s expression softened as he handed the colonel his eggs.

“Sorry. It’s just… while you were being all super-secret military, we had an Avengers Movie Night for… to refresh people on pop culture.” The elephant in the room sat there without a name as Tony dug into his food, drinking his coffee like he wished he’d put something else in it. Trying to lighten the tone, he added, “Besides, I thought I put it in sci-fi anyway.”

Rhodey broke the silence. “Um.”

“Fine. I’m fine,” Tony assured him.

“No, it’s not that.” Tony gave Rhodey a wry, guarded look, and the other man picked up a case. “Just wanted to say that we are _not_ watching _Big Trouble in Little China_. This movie is terrible.”

“What?” Tony retorted, expression brightening even as he complained. “We are _totally_ watching _Big Trouble in Little China._ ”

“Why would we subject ourselves to that?”

“To _make fun of it_ , Rhodey. Keep up.”

 

“See, now, _A Better Tomorrow_ is actually a good movie,” Rhodey said as they settled back to watch the next choice.

“If you want to be picky, sure.” Tony said, relaxed again.

 

“No _Terminator_ , please.” Tony’s smile was genuine, if pained. “Kinda close to the bone there.”

“No arguments here,” Rhodey replied, tossing the case to the side. “I figured you added it. How about _The Karate Kid_ instead?”

“Oh, hell yeah!”

 

Tony picked up the next case. _“Ghostbusters,_ ” he announced.

In unison, he and Rhodey said, “Who you gonna call?”

 

“ _Road House_. DUH,” Tony said, brandishing the case.

“Oh, I’m gonna need to start on the beer, then,” Rhodey said with a laugh, about to lever himself to his feet. He subsided when Tony waved him back down with a stern look. “I thought you said we were watching the _best_ movies.”

“Snob,” Tony said, returning with beers for both of them.  “Cult classics count, too.”

“It’s a cult classic _because_ it’s terrible, Tony.”

“Point stands.”

 

“You own _Masters of the Universe_?” Rhodey said. “Do you have a scale model of Castle Greyskull somewhere, too?”

“Shut up,” Tony retorted. “It’s a true classic.”

“The movie or the model?” Rhodey shot right back, and Tony sniffed haughtily without replying. He’d thought about selling the model for charity, but first he’d have had to admit he’d commissioned the thing in the first place.

 

_“Conan the Destroyer?”_ Rhodey said, looking at the case dubiously.

“You have to ask?” Tony said, sounding hurt.

“I’ve had a few beers, okay?”

“That’s no excuse.”

 

“Don’t even ask. Of _course_ we’re watching as many bad Jackie Chan dubs as we can cram in. I’m very proud of my collection.”

“Of course you are.” Rhodey looked at a couple of the preview files and sighed. “Okay, Tony, some of these are still in Chinese. I don’t actually speak the language, and the subtitles are _tiny_ , so we’re gonna have to stick to the dubs.”

“I forgot about those ones," Tony lied. "If you want to miss out on the chance to broaden your knowledge, it's your loss."

After Rhodey had fallen asleep, Tony put on one of the un-dubbed movies, watching without quite seeing it. One week when Pepper had been out of town on business and Tony couldn't sleep, he'd put on some of these, on the flimsy pretext that he could practice his own, almost nonexistent Mandarin.

JARVIS had originally just fixed the subtitles, but as the night wore on, the AI had started translating on the fly, adding his own dry comments about the plot. Tony had laughed so much, he'd forgotten that he'd meant to work in the lab and Pep had found him where Rhodey was right now, fast asleep on the couch, silly action movie in the background. Sure, Friday could have done better subtitles, but it wouldn't have been the same.

Tony looked towards the kitchen, where there was a bottle of almost untouched scotch, but the urge to go retrieve it died before he could even stand up. He knew this was Rhodey's version of an intervention, and Tony had promised his best friend that he'd stick to beer for the weekend. Instead, Tony turned off the movie and made sure Rhodey was comfortable on the couch, tucking a pillow under the man's head. After a long look towards the elevator, Tony went to take a shower; work was no longer the solace it had been, and they still had a whole day of movies to watch tomorrow.

 

# Sunday:

Tony didn't bother with the laws of randomness the next morning, fishing out a specific case and brandishing it triumphantly. “I don’t care if you disagree, Rhodey. _The Blues Brothers_ counts as an action movie. Kinda. Whatever, we’re watching it anyway.”

“Did you hear me arguing?" Rhodey answered with a laugh. "There's action in it. Whatever genre it is, it’s a great movie.”

 

 “ _Lethal Weapon_. Yes,” Tony said, pulling up the file.

“All right, but I am _seriously_ getting too old for this shit, Tony,” Rhodey replied.

Tony recoiled. “Ew that would mean I had a _mullet_ , Rhodey. No.”

 

“ _Midnight Run_?” Rhodey asked, tapping the case. "Pacino?"

“Yeah, it’s more of a comedy, but do we really care at this point?”

 

“Man, this is probably the most 80’s thing we’ve watched this entire weekend, and that’s saying something,” Rhodey said, drinking his first beer of the day as the movie ended.

“ _Escape from New York?_ ” Tony replied.  "Yeah, probably.”

 

“How about some Bond, James Bond?" Rhodey said, faking a terrible British accent.

“Never do that again," Tony replied. “ _A View to a Kill_ for sure. We’ll have another weekend where we watch all of ‘em, even the new ones.”

“Sounds like a plan, as long as you don’t expect me to dress the part.”

“Oh, come on. Everyone loves a theme party.”

“If it’s gonna be a _party_ , sure. But while I do love you, Tony, I don’t love you enough to wear a full three-piece suit when it’s just the two of us. That’s just sad.”

“Party it is.”

 

“Whew. All right, Rhodey: we are to _Tango and Cash_ , and then we are _done_ with the 80’s, my friend.”

“Good, because we are out of beer.”

“Just in time, then.”

 

“How about next weekend we do Hammer horror? Got any plans?” Tony said as he helped Rhodey get his stuff together.

“I thought we were doing a Bond party.”

“Nah, I have to call people for that and figure out schedules. Probably be in about a month or so,” Tony said, waving a hand. “In the meantime, Hammer?”

Rhodey blinked, then grinned. “Yeah, sure. I’m game. You know what, though: It’d be awesome to watch ‘em on that huge screen at the compound, with the spooky glass walls and everything.”

“Yeah, okay, Rhodey,” Tony replied with a chuckle. “Don’t try to be too subtle or I might miss the hint. We’ll see if Vision and Natasha want to have a sleepover. We can make cookies and gossip about the cute boys at school.”

“I was thinking of breaking out the moonshine and seeing if we can scare Vision, actually, but your idea is good, too.” Rhodey sighed. “Hey, this was fun. We should make this a regular thing, whatever the others say. Mr. Stank’s Movie Weekends.”

“You are never, _ever_ gonna let that die, are you?”

“What do you think?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing ANYTHING Marvel, so please help if you think I've gone awry anywhere. I promise I will not snap your head off. I'm not prone to doing that regardless. I enjoy getting comments too much to scare people off. :P
> 
> I went into Civil War being Team Cap, and I... probably still am? But I have so many Tony feels right now you have no idea. So there may end up being more of this sort of thing.


End file.
